narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Über Naruto
Naruto ist im allgemein stark er ist so zusagen der stärkste von allem weil bei der serie es nur ja hauptsächlich um ihn selbst und Sasuke geht.Naruto kann eigentlich nicht sterben weil der 9 Schwänzige Fuchs in ihm ist und ihn immer wieder beleben kann. Also war klar warum auch Pain gegen ihn verloren hatte. Pain hatte nicht die geringste chance gegen Naruto. Er hat ihn nicht mal ein bisschen verletzen können deswgen sag ich auch das Pain - Nagato sehr schwach war.Hakan44 09:47, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hakan44 Hakan44 09:47, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) fängt wieder diese "pain-war-schwächer-,weil"-diskussion an? es nervt langsam. naruto hatte einfach einen vorteil gegenüber pain und außerdem war nagato abgemagert und anscheinend auch krank. doch, pain hat naruto verletzt, siehe das kapitel wo naruto ca 7 oder 8 chakrakonduktoren im Körper stecken. und türlich kann er sterben, und dann müsste auch der kyuubi das zeitliche segnen. jetzt, da naruto das kyuubichakra in sich aufgenommen hat, ist er zwar stärker geworden, ja aber gegen kakashi zb (der nicht nur geistig sondern auch in der auswahl der elemente/jutsu einen gewaltigen vorteil hätte) hätte er keine chance. zwar mag dieses bijuu dama was er gerade trainiert oder das rasenshuriken kraftvoll sein, jedoch ist er nicht der stärkste. jeder hat einfach seine vorteile und seine nachteile gegenüber anderen shinobi. LipiNoBakuha 09:55, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) du sagst nagato war abgemargert weil er nicht schlau genug war um selbst zu kämpfen wäre doch viel besser gewesen an stadt diese 6 körper zu schicken. Ich meine er selber hatte auch andere techniken. Ich will nur sagen Pain war gegen Jiraya sehr stark und selbstbewusster als gegen über Naruto ich weis naruto darf nicht verlieren sonst ist die serie ende. Sie hätten Pain wirklich stärker machen sollen gegen Naruto. Hakan44 nein ich habe nicht gesagt, das er abgemagert war, weil er nicht schlau genug war um zu kämpfe. der satz an sich macht schon keinen sinn und der inhalt auch nicht. er ist abgemagert wegen seinem gedo mazo. und in seinem "rollstuhl" sitzt er a) weil seine beine von kibakufudas halb zerstört worden sind und b) hättest du lust die ganze zeit zu stehen, wenn du andere kontrollieren könntest? LipiNoBakuha 11:30, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also das Naruto einfach so Pain besiegen kann ist zwar ein bisschen seltsam, aber im gegensatz zu Jiraya wusste er ein paar Sachen über Pain (z.B diese fünf Sekunden oder wer was kann).DarkPain14 11:34, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) das stimmt, naruto hatte einfach mehr infos über pain als jiraya oder sonst jemand. da waren erst jirayas hinterlassenschaften und dann noch die ganzen infos die katsuyu ihm zukommne lässt. LipiNoBakuha 13:37, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich hätte Naruto gegen Pain verloren, wäre Hinata nicht gekommen. Naruto lag am Boden und war bewegungsunfähig, nur weil Pain Hinata wehgetan ist Naruto aufgerastet. Aber ich will mich ja nicht beschweren. Ich stimme nur zu: Wenn Naruto gegen einen kämpft, wirkt der gleich viel schwächer z.B. Pain, Kakuzu,... Zuerst wirken sie alle unbesiegbar und dann sind sie eh so schwachFuhou 15:25, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 1Pain hat doch selber gesagt das er gegen Jiraya verloren hätte wenn Jiraya sein Geheimnis gewusst hätte.2Naruto ist stärker als kakashi da kakashi nicht den Hauch einer chance gegen pain hatte NAruto hat aber pain besiegt also ist er stärker als kakashi okee das is mal mein erster beitrag... allgemein wäre pain wohl wirklich stärker gewesen als naruto bloß hatte naruto den vorteil das pain schon ziemlich viel Chakra durch seinen Angriff auf Konoha verbraucht hat, was man an Nagato gesehen hat der im laufe des kampfes dann sogar blut gespuckt hat. und selbst da hatte pain noch die oberhand mit seinen letzten körper und mal angenommen die ganzen großen frösche wären nicht da gewesen hätte naruto erst recht alt ausgesehen. und das nagato der "anführer" von akatsuki war kam ja bestimmt auch nicht von ungefähr also spricht das auch dafür das er stärker war als manche hier denken. bloß naruto würde nicht naruto heißen wenn naruto ständig verlieren würde :D und irgendwie hab ich auch den eindruck das die meisten kämpfe eh nur dazu dienten um die verschiedenen kampftechniken von naruto zu demonstrieren. alles schön und gut aber niemand nennt hier narutos kampfstil hier verschieden. der ist nur monoton. kagebunshin rasengan natürlich ist der kampfstil monoton aber wie man sieht funktioniert er wunderbar :P aber sich hier drüber aufzuregen wird kishi auch nicht daran hindern das so weiter zumachen... mal abwarten vielleicht kommt ja noch irgendwas neues der manga is ja noch lang nicht vorbei...